


Home

by stuck_inmyemophase



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inmyemophase/pseuds/stuck_inmyemophase
Summary: "I don't want to go home," Felix admitted.Just a minute ago they were all laughing and enjoying their meal (well, as far as you can enjoy other people's stale rubbish). Having a bit of fun, for once. Felix had cut through their mood like a knife.
Relationships: Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Home

"What do you mean you don't want to go home?" Sam sounded so angry. "Why wouldn't you?"

Felix was sat in their little shack, all three of his (friends? gang?) surrounding him, wearing expressions on a spectrum of confusion and anger. Felix could barely look at them, staring at his hands in his lap.

"It's not like that," he argued. "It's just-"

"Don't! Okay, it may be all perfect for you but"

"Sam," Jake warned.

"my family hates me! Mia thinks I'm a freak! I've been _replaced_!"

Andy pipes up. "Now don't get me wrong, I do want to go home. But I can see where Felix is coming from," he offered, "like, a girl actually likes me here."

"Don't you start!" Sam shouted. He looked as though he were going to continue but paused when Jake held a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Sam I'm sure Felix does want to go home," he reasoned. "Right?" he directed his words harshly towards him.

"I do want to go home," Felix sighed. "I just don't want to go _home_."

His response brought with it silence, as though the other three couldn't figure out how to ask him "why". 

Felix bit his lip and attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. He let the silence sit for a while, not wanting to actually answer the question. "I... I fucked everything up, okay? It's my fault Oscar can't walk and I know- I mean of course they'd never say it but- I know mum and dad blame me too."

They exchanged looks. Realistically, none of them felt close enough to Felix to offer him some comfort, but it felt wrong to just say nothing. It was Jake who first tried to say something, a simple, soothing "Felix", but his voice trailed off.

"You don't need to try and tell me it's not my fault," Felix said defeated. "This universe proves it. Let's just go."

Sam pushed Felix back down before he could begin to stand up, squatting down next to him. "Listen dude, even if the accident was kind of your fault, that doesn't mean your parents blame you. Your mum seems like an absolute sweetheart." Felix only shrugged.

"Blaming yourself is illogical," Andy chimed, "it was an accident right, he fell out of a tree? You couldn't have known, it's literally impossible with our current technology to tell the future."

Jake took the opportunity to continue their talk, "Yeah and accidents can happen to anyone so-"

"But look around," Felix objected, "I don't exist and Oscar can walk." His voice broke, Felix looked as though he were fighting back tears.

A beat, and he was pulled into a rough hug with the boy crouched beside him. It was awkward, Felix was sat at the wrong angle and Sam had his arms wrapped around both of his so that he couldn't really move them to fit. But it was also warm and comforting. Felix rested his face on Sam's shoulder, still refusing to cry. Someone patted him on the back, presumable Jake, and Andy came hug the two together (awkwardly despite how he was the one always advocating for a group hug), the feeling was there at least. Felix whispered his "thanks" so quiet the trio almost couldn't hear it.

"When we go home," Sam said, "if it does suck you've got us now. There's no way you're getting away after all this."

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again.  
> This is just something I threw together so it's short and not good but I'm sure you're all too starved for content to complain (I know I am)  
> Lord I just,,, more people need to see this show.  
> Also I just watched the movie for the first time and,,, just give him a break Jesus Christ.. anyway I'm gonna pretend it never happened.


End file.
